Geralt of Rivia
Geralt of Rivia is the main protagonist of the Witcher franchise. He is a witcher, a magically-enhanced mutant who slays monsters for a price, and the adopted father of Ciri. Despite the fact that witchers have a reputation for being heartless and the mutations are meant to kill emotions, Geralt still has a conscience and generally helps others because it's the right thing rather than to get paid, though he rarely goes out of his way to admit this. He is voiced by Doug Cockle in the video games, and portrayed by Michał Żebrowski in The Hexer film and tv series, and is currently played by Henry Cavill in the 2019 Witcher Netflix series. Żebrowski also did Polish dubbing for Sinbad in the titular animated film, and Doctor Strange in his titular MCU film. Cavill also played Superman in DC Extended Universe, and Napoleon Solo in The Man from U.N.C.L.E. Background Despite his name, Geralt does not come from Rivia: he grew up in the witchers' keep of Kaer Morhen in the realm of Kaedwen. In the interest of appearing more trustworthy to potential clients, young witchers were encouraged to make up surnames for themselves by master Vesemir. As his first choice, Geralt chose "Geralt Roger Eric du Haute-Bellegarde", but this choice was dismissed by Vesemir as silly and pretentious, so "Geralt" was all that remained of his chosen name. "Of Rivia" was a more practical alternative, and Geralt even went so far as to adopt a Rivian accent to appear more authentic. Later, Queen Meve of Lyria knighted him for his valour in the Battle for the Bridge on the Yaruga conferring on him the formal title "of Rivia", which amused him. He is, therefore, a knight of Lyria, and not a commoner. His status is, in one example, acknowledged during the first Witcher game, when he is twice invited. Biography Geralt was the son of sorceress Visenna and (presumably) a warrior called Korin. Shortly after being born, Geralt was taken by his mother to the Wolf School — the Kaer Morhen stronghold (from Elder Speech Caer a'Muirehen meaning "Fortress of the Old Sea"). Geralt survived numerous mutations during the Trial of the Grasses, through which he gained practically superhuman physical and mental abilities (increased reflexes, speed, strength and enhanced hearing) surprisingly well. Because of that, as one of the few he was selected for additional experiments, and of the few he was the only one that survived. His white hair, completely lacking pigment, is a side effect of these experiments. After finishing the witcher training, he embarked into the world on his horse called The Roach (he gave the same name to every one of his horses) to become a monster slayer for hire. Although Geralt did not believe in destiny, he demanded the unborn child of princess Pavetta and her husband Duny as a reward for his services. As the child turned out to be a girl, he did not take her. However, fate or blind chance caused Geralt and Ciri, the daughter of Duny and Pavetta to cross paths thrice, and after the death of her grandmother, queen Calanthe, Geralt ended up taking care of the girl and loving her as his own daughter. His best friend was Dandelion the bard, while his lover and the love of his life was Yennefer. In the Movie and TV series In The Hexer movie and TV series, the major role of Geralt as an adult was played by Michał Żebrowski, but a younger Geralt was portrayed by Maciej Łagodziński. Both the series and the movie were based largely on the previously published short stories, taking a few liberties here and there with the narrative. Naturally, Geralt appears in all thirteen episodes of the series and is the protagonist of the film. In The Witcher computer game In the English version of the game, Geralt is voiced by Doug Cockle and in the Polish version by Jacek Rozenek. After seemingly having been killed by a mob during a pogrom of non-humans at the end of the Witcher saga, Geralt returns to life with no recollection of the details of his sudden reappearance or the intervening five years. He is rescued by the last remaining witchers in the world and taken back to Kaer Morhen. There, he is drawn into a complicated conspiracy concerning the witchers, their secrets and the nefarious forces who are after that knowledge. Geralt pursues the mysterious Salamandra, and in the process meets many people from his past, as well as new acquaintances who either require the witcher's help, or offer their own in his quest to regain his identity. Gallery Geralt of Rivia 2.jpg Geralt of Rivia 3.jpg Geralt of Rivia- Gameplay.jpg Geralt of Rivia- Gameplay 2.gif Geralt of Rivia- Heart of Stone.gif Geralt of Rivia- Soul Calibur.jpg Geralt riding.gif Ciri and Geralt.jpg Ciri and Geralt 2.jpg Geralt and Yennefer.png Geralt and Yennefer 2.gif Geralt, Ciri and Yennefer.jpg Witcher-character-poster-geralt.jpg|Henry Cavill as Geralt of Rivia in the Netflix tv series. Navigation pl:Geralt z Rivii Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Monster Slayers Category:Lethal Category:Protectors Category:Unwanted Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Animal Kindness Category:Warriors Category:Revived Category:Anti Hero Category:Strong-Willed Category:Martyr Category:Mature Category:Mutated Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Category:Successful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Elementals Category:Self-Aware Category:Brutes Category:Possessors Category:Telekinetics Category:Mentor Category:Chaotic Good Category:Determinators Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Casanova Category:Amnesiac Category:Mutants Category:Tragic Category:Strategists Category:Elderly Category:Famous Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Nemesis Category:Pessimists Category:In Love Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Titular Category:Parents Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Adventurers Category:Genius Category:Vengeful Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Soul Calibur Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Global Protection